Wut?
by Kin of Norway
Summary: Norway wakes up like any other day. Just this time something is wrong. Where in the world is he? And what happend? And what does the rest of the nordics do? Find out in this wierd story!


**Yay! First story!^^ Got nervous all of a sudden..O.o First of all.. I am only 13 years old, which means I can get words wrong and stuff. Second, I am Norwegian... Yeah.. This is going to get ugly..xD POINT OUT ANY MISTAKES, OKAY? Okay. ALSO, I am horrible at describing people, so bear with me. Go search on Google if it is that important. AND I should probably tell you that I have only seen a few of the Scandinavia and the world comic stripes thingy, so I am a little unsure of how they look. Every people have flaws people... Even Norway(JK Norwayi s perfectxD)**

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR SCANDINAVIA AND THE WORLD(But I wish I did...)**

* * *

Norway woke up, like any other day. He sat up in his bed, and ran a hand through his blond hair, and sighted. He reatched out for his cross pin he had laid on his table next to his bed, only to his horrors to find nothing. Where was it? He could swear he had put it on the table last night. His deep blue eyes searched around the room while searching for it. While he searched he tried to remember last night.

They had been invited to a party of some sort, and they HAD to go, apparently. Denmark got drunk, AGAIN, and Norway had been bored the whole night. When they got home, Norway had gone to his room, and he had fell asleep with his blue sailor outfit still on. But he had gotten the cross pin out and laid on the table next to the bed, before he fell asleep. Yes, he had definetly done that.

But as Norway searched, he noticed that his room, were not... right. Then a thought came to his mind. Denmark, off course! Some sort of prank, most likely. Norway sighted again, and mentally facepalmed. Why hadn't he thought of that first?

While going down to the kitchen where the other nordics where in the morning, he failed to notice that the house too was, different. But he didn't see it, and he needed coffie. And to strangle a certain Dane.

Suddenly, he bumped into someone. The person let out a 'WHOA!' in suprise and almost fell down the stares that were just a meter away**(1) **Norway glared at the person that he had no idea was. The guy had wild, light brown hair, that reminded Norway of Denmark's hair, the danish flag as a shirt, a pair of jeans and some sneakers. When said person looked at Norway he began to scream: ''HELP, THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE HOUSE!'' and partly ran, partly fell down the stairs. Norway just walked down.

When he came down, two people were looking at him, well, the one who had fell down the stairs hid behind a guy with glasses, blond hair and just like the one hiding behind him he had a shirt with a flag. Exept, it was a swedish one. ''Pardon me, but who are you, and why are you here?'' he asked Norway. ''Depends on who is asking'', Norway said. The one in the swedish shirt looked at the one in the dannish and then turned back to Norway. ''My name is Sweden, and my friend here is Denmark'', he said. Norway raised an eyebrow. ''Now who are you?''Sweden asked, a little more demanding. ''My name is Nowray,if you must know'', Norway said, and a little spark of amusment could be seen in his eyes as he watched the reaction of the two people in front of him.

''But how can that be?'' the one supposed to be Denmark asked. Norway only shook his head. ''That I don't know, but I think I am in some sort of alternative universe'', Norway said. ''So, you are Norway from an another universe?'' Sweden asked. Norway nodded. ''But where is our Norway then , if you are here?'' Denmark asked, obviously concerned for his friend. ''If I am right, he may be back in my world'', Norway said. Sweden and Denmark looked at eatch other. ''Do you think he will be okay?'' Denmark asked. Norway shrugged. ''Depens on what person he is'', and went to get some coffie.

* * *

**IN AN ANOTHER UNIVERSE IN AN ANOTHER HOUSE**

''Soooo'', a guy with spiky, blond hair said. ''What you are saying is that you're Norway, from an another world?'' Said asked person nodded. ''Yes, and I would like to get back as soon as possible'', he said. The spiky hair dude grinned. ''We'll help you'', he said, and held out a hand to shake. ''The name is Denmark, by the way'', he added. Norway nodded and shook the hand. ''And this is Iceland, Sweden and Finland'', Denmark said and pointed at the three guys standing in the livingroom. Norway nodded again. ''It is nice to meet you'', Finland chirped in a cheery voice, *He and my world's Finland is so different*, Norway thought. Sweden mumbled something, *A quiet guy* and Iceland just nodded, and went back to feeding his bird, Mr. Puffin, who was a puffin.

''So, what now?'' Norway asked. Denmark thought for a few seconds. ''Oh! We should ask England for help!'' he said. The others just nodded, and Norway had no choice but to follow.

_~Timeskip~_

The group had been welcomed by a blond haired guy with green eyes and OH SO GIANT EYEBROWS, and were now sitting in England's livingroom. Norway had explaied what the hay was going on, and England had dissapeard to find a spellbook, for England knew how to use magic, apparently.

When he returned, he had a book under his arm, and his face told them the results wasn't that great. ''I found a spell for traveling between worlds and universes, but, it only lasts for so long and the person gets sent back again after the time is up'', he told them. Norway frowned at the news. ''However, if I get more time, I will mabye be able to find a better spell, but I can't do it alone. I'll need our Norway's magic, as well as Romania'', England said. ''But how will Norway's magic reach our world?'' Denmark asked. ''Magic can cross universes'', England said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. ''But I will need someone to tell Norway about our plan'', he said. Denmark's hand shoot right up. ''I'll do it!'' he said/yelled. England just nodded and started the spell. ''Please, if you see my friends, tell them I am okay'', Norway said. Denmark nodded, and walked into the portal that England just created...

* * *

**BACK IN THE OTHER UNIVERSE**

Norway sighted. He really didn't want to be here right now. These people were crazy! Finland was some kind of psyco, for all he did was glare and hold a knife in his hands. Iceland was all... 'sparkly' if you want to call it that, and was playing with some sort of demons, and Sweden talked! The only one that weren't that different was Denmark, for he just drank some beer. Norway sighted for the who knows that day. He had lost count at 56.

He was about to go upstairs to 'his' room, but a wierd sound appeard, and a bright light followed. Norway turned around only to be blinded and shield his eyes with his hand. It was some sort of portal. Then the light faded and a figure with spiky hair and a grin on his face, appeared. ''Denmark?'' Norway asked, in shock and relief. ''The one and only!'' Denmark smiled back, and threw something towards Norway. Norway caught it, and (ever so little)smiled at the item he held in is hands. The cross pin. ''Thanks'', he said, and put it back in his hair. ''Thougt you might want it back'', Denmark grinned.

''Back on track, what are you doing here?'' Norway asked. Denmark looked confused for a second, then he rememberd. ''Oh, yeah! England is tring to find a spell that can get you home, and the Norway that is back there here'', he said. Norway raised an eyebrow. ''Then why are you crossing between the universes?'' he asked. ''It is only a spell that lasts for so long, and then the person get sent back again'', Denmark explaied. Norway nodded. ''But that dosen't awnser my question'', he said. ''Well, England is trying to find a better spell, but to use it, he thinks he'll need both yours and Romanias magic, and someone had to tell you that''. ''Anything else i need to know?'' Norway asked. Denmark shook his head. ''No I think that is it, but when we find the spell, we'll send you a sign'', he said, smiling.

''How is our Norway?'' a voice suddenly said. It belonged to Sweden. ''He's fine, and he'll still be fine when he gets back'', Denmark told him. Sweden then, Denmark began to dissapear. ''Well, I guess it meens I am out of time. We shall meet again Norway!'' Denmark said. Norway nodded, and with that, Denmark was gone.

* * *

**(1): Yeah.. Meters.. I am probably use the Norwegian scales to measure, since I have no idea how long ten feet is..xD**

**DONE! HA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! *Ahem* So, hopefully Norway will get back in the next chapter(I do not know when I will post it) but we shall see... I just wrote this beacuse I was tired of reading stories, then there was no more chapters...:3 BUT NOW IT IS YOU WHO SUFFERSSSSSS! HA! Sorry if someone seems out of character.(Havent really seen the episode with the Nordics yet...) BUT HEY! I'm learning, okay? Okay. And I know I am bad at describing... I know...xD **


End file.
